Camelot's Destiny
by Christina salvatore
Summary: Arthur returns to find a daughter Gwen raised fighting with magic to defeat Morgana who has Guinevere! will Arthur defeat Morgana and save Gwen...not to mention get to know this stubborn teenage daughter of his
1. Awake once and future King!

**I hated the end of Merlin, so here is what I think should have happened.**

**chapter one: awake Once and Future King! **

death is peaceful, although he wasn't dead yet Arthur Pendragon

knew it was only a matter of time. then he heard the voice. "Awake

Arthur, once and future King." he opened his eyes and beheld a young

woman, her long auburn hair flowed around her, her silver dress

flickered to reveal one of green. Arthur sat up. "who are you?

Where am I?" he asked She smiled "I am the spirit of Camelot, but call me

Lily, It's shorter. as to where you are...you are between life and death,

whether you live or die however is up to you." Arthur blinked

"Wait, Spirit of Camelot?" " the first queen of your Kingdom put a protection spell

to protect magical beings from those who would

believe Magic is evil." "but Magic is evil, It killed my Father and killed my Mother."

she sighed, "Arthur! if a man kills a family with a sword

is the Sword Evil?" he blinked "no the man is."

"right, Magic is a weapon, it in and of itself is not Evil, the one who used it to kill is. so

why punish those using it for good, when some would abuse it's power.

the daughter your wife carried was born of magic. will you kill

her?" Arthur looked stunned. "Gwen had a Child?!"

Lily laughed, "the Princess has been foretold by many.

here" she led him to a pool which shimmered and reflected images to them.

a young girl appeared, the remaining Knights bowed to her,

she carried Excalibur and the blade sparkled in the sunlight. long golden hair hung past pale arms,

Blue eyes sparkled with mischief and

laughter. she wore armor and sparred with Leon.

Swords clashed as she fought a monster, blue eyes turned Gold as she fought with a

renewed Morgana. then the pool went dark. "that is your daughter. Honest, Kind, Gentle, and Loving like her Mother, Just,

Strong, and Wise Like her Father.

the question Arthur Pendragon, Once and future King, Is will she know her father." she smiled and

began to dissipate "Oh and Arthur, She will have strong knights to protect her Gwaine is alive

and Merlin has stayed with you all this time.

tell Merlin that the Lady of the Lake awaits him at the mountains pool. Awake Once and Future King."

Arthur awoke to Merlin's worried face. "Arthur! your Alive!" "yeah, I noticed. So who's the Lady of the Lake?"

**so Yes No maybe so? well review and tell me if I should continue **


	2. Princess Adalia

**Aw! already two reviews! you guys are awesome **

* * *

Chapter two

Leon's POV

Walking through the castle Leon reviewed the summons the princess had sent him.

_Leon, gather the knights and meet me in _

_the counsel room, I have something to show you. _she was like her father, brave and just.

but sometimes she could be rather bossy, he had seen her grow from a little angel to someone

who could wield Excalibur better than most of the knights could wield a sword. as he entered the counsel room

she ran to him, "Leon! thank goodness, she barely allowed him to bow before she turned to grab something from the table,

it was a scroll they had received from Morgana, claiming she held the Queen, they all had the scroll memorized and the counsel was

still discussing if it could be Morgana alive again, he looked at her "Princess, we all saw Morgana defeated,

I'm sure the Queens fine and someone took advantage in her absence." she turned to him "Leon we can't take that chance!

Morgana threatens to kill Mother on the night of the full moon, that's only a week away! we have to do something!"

**the Princesses POV**

it was then that the rest of the knights assembled, along with the counsel of Camelot.

bowing to the princess (and in her mothers absence regent)

of Camelot, then they all proceeded to tell her that Morgana had died and

the thought of her mother being taken was ridiculous, Leon sighed. they all thought of her as a child, though to be fair so had he,

and she was indeed young...but she wielded Excalibur and led the round table, and they were acting as though she was some innocent child.

the Princess stood, "thank you for you're counsel, my knights and I will confer at the round table to make a decision."

then she looked at the knights and left for the small antechamber that held the round table, the table

was large and beautiful, the knights all hung

their swords at the backs of their chairs, the round table was made up of

her most trusted knights, they protected her and taught her, with them she

could be herself, and they all called her by her name. not Princess or highness but Adalia. her Mother had

chosen the name to honer her father, Gaius

had told her that in the old religion Adalia meant Noble and Strong so when Gwen saw her eyes flash gold

she had said that it was fitting to name her

daughter in the tongue of the old religion. she thought all this as she walked to the table

sitting gracefully she suddenly slouched.

Elyan was the first to speak, "Adalia? are you alright?" she sat straight again,

"I've been using all my magic to try to find her,

and I still don't get anything...I know she's alive but then something blocks my sight

and I lose her." then Percival spoke up

"Adalia the kingdom needs you, wearing yourself out will not help anyone, you're Mother can handle herself."

then Gwaine spoke up "yeah Del, and besides if the Queen does need help something will show up to help you." then Gwaine left to refill his bottle.

Leon nodded, "if you wish we shall continue searching for news, and besides,

it seems those Cou

* * *

nselors have forgotten who is regent,

we need to remind them who is Princess." at that moment Gaius came bustling in with

two men and a woman, the knights stood up in shock, "King Arthur!" Leon exclaimed and I gasped, this

was my Father!? as a Child the knights had told me of him, and I had wondered

what he was like, but I thought he had died at the battle with Morgana. at that moment

Gwaine came wondering back in, he saw the men and dropped his bottle

"Merlin!?" asked Gwaine "am I drunk?" Adalia turned to him...Gwaine, you're always drunk!" they all laughed and Gwaine said,

"well Del it's easier to block out your girlie yells when I'm passed out!" Leon laughed "Gwaine the way you tease

her she might decide to drink again" Adalia rolled her eyes, "it was one time and I swear it was Gwaine's fault!

I could have sworn there was cider in my cup." Arthur laughed "Gwaine." he said making a mock stern face

"did you get my daughter drunk?" they all laughed as Gwaine nodded sheepishly, but Arthur was watching Adalia and saw her start as he called

her his daughter. he had heard the knights speaking to her as they neared the chamber through a

secret passage he had installed to get into the counsel chamber. Gaius had explained the situation with Gwen,

and Arthur was proud of his young daughter, he had become king in his twenties and he had felt over burdened sometimes.

he turned to the knights and was about to speak when the window crashed open and a small bird flew to Adalia.

she took the paper tied to his leg and set him down on the table, sitting down she read the letter the bird chirped and without taking

her eyes from the missive she waved her hand and spoke, "_tru im cantotom"_ the bird chirped again as a bowl of water appeared.

and Adalia stiffened. "the druids saw Morgana enter the forest...exactly where my Mother had entered before!"

she looked up and Arthur saw her eyes glisten with tears. "Morgana has Momma!

* * *

**you guys are lucky! this is the longest chapter I have ever written! please Review, **

**I will ignore flames because "sticks and stones may break **

**my bones but words can never hurt me" **

**and if you don't like my story don't read it.  
**

**and thank you to my two first reviewers...I don't know you're names but thank you! Cookies! **

**Christina Salvatore. **


	3. Sorry!

**OK I feel bad...but here are the answers to you're questions **

**Yes Arthur is worried and they will save Gwen  
**

**Arthur has been dead 14 years and Merlin stayed at the lake,**

**Arthur was brought back because Camelot needed him. **

**Morgana was never truly dead, no Mordred did not return,**

**Gaius came across Gwaine on his way to Camelot and saved him with magic. **

**Arwen's future remains to be seen and all I can say about Adalia is that she will be a total daddies girl. **

**thanks for the reviews!  
**


	4. Plans

**I'm Back! OK so here we go. I'm sorry for the delay, my life has been really hectic lately **

**and I had a minor case of writers block. but I'm back now and although chapters **

**might not be long I will be updating as often as possible, please read and Review.**

* * *

chapter 3

Arthur's POV

his first impulse was to go to his daughter, but Leon got there first, "let me see the letter."

Arthur was shocked at the tone of his voice but Adalia handed him the letter, she than turned to Gwaine.

"the counsel will want to know about this." Arthur spoke up, "I can tell them," she turned to him and shook her head,

"I think we have to keep you hidden for now...Aunt Morgana has known far to much to be acting on her own."

Leon looked at her, "you think we may have a spy?" she nodded, "and it might be one of the counsel members,

and if it is the moment we tell them about Father then Morgana will know." Gwaine looked confused,

"then how will we get Gwen if the counsel is going to report our plans to Morgana?" Elyan nodded,

then asked "we will be getting you're Mother." Adalia smiled "yes Uncle we will, Father will stay hidden, and we will tell the counsel

that we plan a full frontal assault on Morgana's camp. then Uncle Merlin," (she gave a smile in Merlin's direction)

"and Father will go in the back to get Mother." she turned to Arthur, "if that's all right with you?" Arthur nodded "I think it's fine.

but if you plan to assault the Camp they will know your coming and prepare for it." she nodded, "I'll have Aithusa attack from above and

take out the back line. and I have magic reserves that will allow me to keep Morgana busy." Gaius looked at Adalia. "Princess." his voice had a slight

warning tone to it and she turned to him, they had a silent conversation for a moment and she nodded to him. "I suppose

we'd better tell the counsel our decision. she turned to Arthur, "I'll return in a moment," she got up and left the room.

* * *

Leon's POV

the princess was shocked and tired but Leon had watched her grow up and knew her moods

and moves. as she left the room her body language told him she would definitely be asking many

questions about Arthur later when she had him alone. and as he looked at Elyan he knew they would both be

speaking to her about her habits before this attack was over, he also knew that Arthur assumed that Leon would be leading this

attack, and that Adalia would fight with him about this. Leon knew that with Gwen gone it was up to him and Elyan to get Adalia

to even acknowledge her Father. and he did not look forward to the talk they would have about this. he briefly considered letting Elyan

do it but then decided that letting his fellow knight deal with the teenaged princess would be cruel and unusual punishment.

letting the princess at her angriest alone with Elyan would probable be dangerous for Elyan.

* * *

Adalia's POV

she had been rude, she knew she'd been rude. yet right now she didn't feel as bad as she probably should.

he had missed her whole life, granted he was dead but still she couldn't just let him into her life, the last time she'd

done that with someone it had taken Four months for the knights and her Mother to pick up the broken pieces of her heart.

and she had almost killed her Mother...hormonal teenaged girls with magic who'd had their heart broken and a worried

mother who got a little to protective was NOT a good mix. the knights had had to restrain her, and it had taken them three

hours to calm her down to a point where she could be reasoned with...the knights had taken time off to go on a "hunting trip" the boy in question

had sent a note apologizing for the lies he had told. the knights delivered the letter themselves and were very proud

of themselves. still, the princess of Camelot did not let people into her heart without an assurance that it was safe.

* * *

**yes, Adalia has a fragile heart. the knights are like overprotective big brothers. **

**I think Leon and Elyan will definitely be talking **

**to their princess in the near future,**

**Arthur and Adalia will be growing closer as this story continues. **

**and yes I have decided to add more Arwen.**

**as always please R&amp;R **

**CHRISTINA SALVATORE **


	5. planning for a journey

**first, thank you larasmith for the review, I was very happy to receive it. second. **

**I have a lot of stuff on my hands so updates will be as frequent as possible. **

* * *

Chapter 4

Adalia's POV

she should have known something was wrong when Leon and Elyan asked to talk to her the meeting with the counsel

she led them to the one place she would talk, her Mother's garden. Gwen had planted it to

get away from life as Queen, and to spend time with her daughter. Adalia turned to see both knights giving her a "look."

they had many "looks" and none of them were good. this one said they would be saying things she wouldn't want to hear,

"what!" she asked, "you need to give him a chance," Elyan nodded, "he is you're Father." she sighed,

"I know, but I can't let him in, what if he ends up being an illusion or something. I can't afford to have a breakdown while Mamma's

in danger," Leon and Elyan shared another "look" then they both turned to Adalia. "Angel" he said, and she started at the old nickname

"you can't keep holding back because of one jerk, and you are to strong to breakdown a second time because of something like that...lastly

Arthur is not that kind, he would rather die than hurt someone he loves, and he loves you." she nodded,

"alright I'll try to deal with this better

but I don't think that it's a good idea." Leon nodded,

"your opinion will be duly noted," Elyan grinned "and ignored, now go talk to him."

* * *

Arthur's POV

he watched Gaius give Gwaine a glare, "don't forget to remind her to up the spells on her walls,

I think she's weakened them." Arthur frowned, why would she have spells on her walls?" Merlin turned to him.

"she has nightmares, and no amount of potions or magic will keep them away, so Gwen moved her into the room adjoining yours

and Adalia put up spells to keep her screams from waking her Mother and the castle." Arthur nodded and would have asked about his daughter

but she entered the room. "the counsel has accepted the story and are sending scouts for Percival and our Druid friends.

and I'm planning on going to find Aithusa and her hatchlings." she turned to Arthur, "Mamma's room is on the third floor, I'll walk you up."

Arthur found himself walking in between Leon and Elyan with Gwaine behind and Adalia next to Leon,"what time can you be

ready to leave tomorrow Uncle Elyan?" she asked, "I'll have someone ready to go with you, but I can't leave Camelot" she turned to look at him.

"alright, just don't send me with one of the trainees...last time I rode with one of them I managed to terrify him."

Leon looked at her, "when was this? and how did you scare this one off?" she smirked, "last month, I was showing him

Dragon speak...how was I to know that Aithusa would show up and roar at him?" Gwaine laughed, "almost as bad as us playing tricks on

Mordred, when he first joined the knights" she turned to Arthur, "this is you're room. goodnight." turning she walked into the one

next door. Leon sighed "don't mind her, she's just in shock." Elyan nodded, "how soon will you be ready to ride?" at Arthur's look he elaborated.

"she needs time to get used to you, and she can't do that if she isn't around you. so you will be going to protect her from the wild.

besides, I can't spare any knights. and since you are supposed to stay hidden this works out well for everyone." Arthur nodded, "I suppose,

I'll need something to do besides worry about Gwen."

* * *

Gwen's POV

as she sat in the dark cell with nothing to do, she thought of her daughter often, her worry was not for herself

(she knew she would see Arthur if she died,) but for her daughter, thinking of Adalia she began to smile. she was so much like Arthur

it hurt to watch her sometimes, but watching their daughter...Arthur's daughter, gave her more joy than anything

she'd ever known. thinking of Adalia her thoughts turned to Arthur. and she felt a tug in her heart. missing him was something she'd

always known...knowing she could not have him, having him and losing him because of Lancelot, and then having him and hearing he'd died.

but after he'd died she'd had Adalia, to cuddle and teach, to love forever. again that tug came to her heart. Adalia needed her father,

and Guinevere would give her life to bring Arthur back.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun Duh! well there you go, another chapter up. **

**"next time on Camelots Destiny" **

**will Arthur and Adalia grow closer?  
**

**will Gwen stay strong? **

**Will Aithusa kill them on sight? **

**find out in the next chapter of Camelots Destiny.**

**MAGIC MAGIC MAGIC MAGIC MAGIC MAGIC MAGIC **

**as always R&amp;R **

**Christina out! **


	6. Family

**OK next chapter...this will be dedicated to my amazing sister who endured hours of me bouncing ideas off of her.  
**

**I really wanted to do some Bonding with Arthur and Adalia so here is the next chapter. **

**I really do not own Merlin...if I did Arthur would not have died.**

* * *

chapter six

Adalia's POV

Sometimes I hate my uncle. He did this on purpose, I know he did! Stupid uncles and their stupid ideas! as you can tell I'm very happy right now...Leon and uncle Elyan have decided that because I won't talk to...Father on my own they're sending me on a two day journey with the man I've been trying to avoid since he showed up. Typical.

so now I'm on the way to speak with a dragon who was responsible for my Father's death but is also the reason I'm alive, why is my life so damned difficult! On the other hand this is better than the trainees, which was my other choice, they either flirt with me or they're scared of me. Again, Typical.

I may as well talk to him, if we're going to ride together for two days we'd better talk, (otherwise Leon and Elyan will have my head) "so, how did the guys rope you into this?" they normally have to threaten, bribe, and than order people to escort me anywhere." Arthur smiled.

"Yes, I got that impression from when Elyan asked who was willing to go with you and everyone said no." I grinned, "well its good to know that my reputation is as unblemished as ever! and you didn't answer my question."

He smiled. "you're very persistent, I came because I'm supposed to stay hidden, and because Leon was going to let you come alone." I didn't mention I'd probably be fine alone. He turned to me again.

"So what did you do to terrify the trainees?" I grinned, "anything from setting Aithusa on them to making sure they can never enter a room in the castle without getting something dumped on them."

He nodded, "you remind me of your mother, dare I ask what made you unleash the wrath of their Princess on them?" I nod, "They flirt with me or they're extremely formal...or they let me win everything because I'm a princess." "it drove me crazy until I finally just ignored them, or pranked them."

we both fall into silence for a while, and than, "so how is it that the Dragon who was once Morgana's pet is now a friend to you? and how did you learn Dragon speech?" I'm quiet for a bit, "Aithusa and I are connected, when Mum found out she was pregnant Gaius did some tests. when I was about to be born he figured out that something was wrong, Aithusa showed up and healed Mum and Me, we think this is how I got magic too, as for the language...I've always spoken Dragon again Gaius thinks this has something to do with Aithusa healing me in the womb."

* * *

Leon's POV

with the Princess gone the men were breathing a lot easier, Leon loved Adalia but she terrified the boys, unless she was leading a drill or training session.

Leon's thoughts were interrupted by two children who came running up to him.

"Sir Leon!" one of the little girls said. "We can't find 'Dalia!" Leon went down on one knee in front of the little girl, "she went to visit Aithusa, she'll be back soon." the other little girl sniffed, "but she didn't say bye!" sensing a melt down (and hoping his time with Adalia as a child would pay off) he said.

"well she got up early to leave, but she told me to tell you bye, and also to tell you that as soon as she got home she'll play with you, and I think she has someone with her who will play with you."

Both children nodded, sniffed once and than the older turned to the younger, "come on Beth, lets go find Gwaine and see if he'll play with us." Beth nodded, "Yeah! good idea Catie! he has the best games!"

Both little girls ran off, and Leon sighed in relief, when they had gotten Morgana's first message, Gwen had still been with them, Morgana had attacked a settlement in Albion and those two little girls had been all that was left.

Needless to say both were under Adalia's personal protection.

* * *

Spy's POV

"Lady Morgana" he went down on one knee in front of her. "The Princess has left the castle, She's gone on a mission to the north mountains to speak to the dragon." Morgana looked down at him. she was a cold beauty. cruelty radiating off of her in waves, "has she taken guards? someone to protect her?"

he smirked, "no Milady, she left at the crack of dawn, with no escort...unless one joined her out of sight of Camelot, and she hasn't been eating properly since her Mother's kidnapping" Morgana smiled and held out her hand.

"Perfect, I wonder how my niece intends to handle any...dangers that crop up along the way, I would hate for her to be harmed." she stepped down from her throne and kissed the man softly.

"I will send someone after her, you should return to Camelot lest someone suspect you, soon we will take Albion and you will rule by my side." He nodded, "Yes, Milady." he turned and left the room.

* * *

Morgana's POV

"That fool! thinking I would rule with him! I will never allow any man to have that kind of control over me or my kingdom!" Turning she summoned her maid, "send for Kennan. Tell him I wish to speak to my brothers lovely bride, Guinevere will surely enjoy a trip down memory lane." the maid nodded and left the room, her niece was a foolish child, leaving Camelot without protection, really!

Kennan, Morgana's right hand man entered at that moment, she turned to him. "good, you're here, I've just received word that The child, Adalia has left Camelot without protection, Her magic will be weak from worry and lack of food. with no escorts she should be easy to take down"

Kennan nodded, "shall I send a score of men to catch her?" Morgana turned, "that many will not be necessary, five should do... and Kennan," he turned, "yes Lady?" she glared, "they will kill her."

He gasped, "But Lady Morgana..." she raised an eyebrow. "I do hope you didn't actually fall for Adalia during your stay at the castle, it would be most unfortunate, as you broke the child's heart when she caught you kissing her maid in an attempt to get information for me." Kennan winced, "No Lady, I just thought you might want to speak to her." she shook her head, "the men will kill her, I have no use for a niece whom the people love."

"Now go, send the men, and I want Guinevere brought up to me." bowing Kennan left the room.

* * *

Guinevere's POV

_Arthur, you would adore your daughter, she's sweet, stubborn, tough when she must be, yet gentle, you can tell she's yours, although I must admit the magic was unexpected! *sigh* I wish you could be here to see her. I wish we could be a family!  
_

Gwen's thoughts were interrupted by the stomp of boots outside the door of her room. the door opened and a man poked his head in, "lady Morgana wishes to speak with you."

Gwen sighed, "very well." she walked to the door. with men preceding her she walked up two flights of stairs, entering a room she saw Morgana sitting on a throne.

"Hello Gwen, I suppose I should have spoken to you sooner, although my men seem to think I would lose my temper." Gwen Smiled, "yes, because you're so very good at controlling your temper when things don't go your way Morgana." Morgana glared for a moment and then smiled.

"I suppose you'll be glad to know your daughters alive Gwen, though not for long, Adalia had the...foolishness to go on a journey without an escort, something I'm sure she inherited from my late brother, Kennan's dispatched some men to make sure the little nuisance won't bother me much longer."

Guinevere lunged at Morgana. "don't you dare hurt my baby, Witch!" Morgana snapped her fingers, immediately Gwen was surrounded by guards. "I'll make sure to show you your daughters body when my guards bring it in." she smiled as Gwen struggled against the men holding her.

"Take her back to her room! and make sure she can't get out!" Guinevere fought, "Adalia is smarter than that Morgana, if you think they can harm her that easily you're mistaken!" she called.

after the men returned Guinevere to her room however, she wept, _"__Arthur, Watch over our baby girl!" _

* * *

**Phew, that was a long one! sorry for taking so long to update,**

**my cat died and left me with three kittens to feed, so I've been busy! **

**Reviews are Loved! Flames will be used to make S'mores. **

**As always best regards,**

** Christina Salvatore**


	7. Dreams

**Has it been that lo****ng already? I'm so sorry everyone! this will just be a tidbit chapter until I can finish the one I'm working on. OK so we left off with Morgana being a bitch as usual...so here we are **

* * *

Chapter seven

Kennan's POV

After his men put the queen in her room Kennan assemble his men, "I won't be coming with you, but taking the Princess will be important, so I'll give you something to help."

He pulled out a beautiful looking bracelet, "if you can get this on the Princess it will inhibit her powers long enough to do something with her. But be careful, she's still amazing with a sword. She shouldn't have anyone with her, though if she does feel free to kill them, But bring Adalia to me."

* * *

Gwen's POV,

_The rose gardens were in full bloom, deep red, pure white, innocent pink, all the colors blending softly to create a gorgeous bed of love. "Guinevere." she turned to see Arthur, the only man she'd ever truly loved, these dreams had always been the worst, Knowing that he was there, but that she could never feel his arms around her, it broke her heart every time she had a dream like this. and yet they persisted, no magic could get them to leave, Gaius believed that some things are rooted so deep;y into our beings that nothing could unweave them. _

_she turned to make the best of it, kissing him, knowing it wasn't real, speaking to him, crying because when she woke up he would still be dead._

* * *

**I know it's short, I'm sorry about this, **

**Christina **


	8. Fights

**In which Arthur kicks some ass.  
**

**I know its been forever, I'm so sorry everyone. I was in the hospital with an ovarian cyst, painful and dangerous. **

**I'm planning on updating as much as possible but it might be a while. **

**so enjoy this chapter, review, and join me in cussing out Kennan.  
**

* * *

Chapter eight

Arthur's POV

She's quiet, we stopped to camp for the night and Adalia took charge of the horses, leaving me with the task of cooking. "So if you have magic, can't you just do everything with a spell?" He asked, turning to view Adalia. "Yes, but Mama tried to teach me not to be too dependent on my magic. Besides, If I try to prank Gwaine with magic he says I cheated."

The last bit was said with a mischievous grin. Arthur grinned back, "Why do I get the impression you prank him often." "because I do. Uncle Merlin said that someone had to keep Gwaine in line, and then he taught me how to do it."

She turned back to the horses. Arthur waited for her to say something else but she was silent, he finished with the fire and started heating up some of the food they'd brought, when he turned around his daughter had already set up her bedroll and was sitting on a tree stump playing with a necklace she'd been wearing ever since he'd met her.

"what's that?" she turned, "Mama had it made for me when I was born." she took it off and handed it to him. The necklace was made of different substances. Silver and Gold had been combined to make the setting, the chain tapered to an end where the metals entwined to form a dragon, a pearly substance filled the dragons center.

Arthur turned it in his hands, "Mama had that made to thank Aithusa for my life, and to acknowledge that without her I would be dead, it can't be taken, only given. That way I can send someone with it as a token to prove they're trustworthy."

They both turned at a horses whinny, she stood silently, drawing a sword...(not Excalibur.) and frowned, "somethings not right," she muttered something under her breath and cursed, (clearly she'd grown up with the knights) Arthur turned to her shocked.

"Someone has thrown up a concealment charm, I can sense them but I can't tell where they are," she whispered softly, "if you take care of the horses I'll try to find whoever this is." He nodded and took off for the horses. If someone released them it would not end well for Arthur and Adalia.

Adalia moved around the camp, muttering spells and trying to sense her enemy, she turned suddenly when a hand grabbed her wrist, a silver bracelet snapped around her arm, She hissed in anger and annoyance.

This bracelet would prevent her from using magic. Her attacker shimmered into view, with a smile. "Kennan sends his regards...'Princess.' Adalia growled in anger, she pulled out her sword and attacked the mage, shouting a brief warning to her Father.

Arthur had already taken on the other five men, as Adalia fought the mage, she thanked her lucky stars her mother had made her train with the knights in all kinds of fighting, the mage kept trying to throw her off with different magic tricks. "If this is all you have princess I wonder Lady Morgana sent _Me_ to deal with you."

He said as he disarmed her. She smirked, "I was just thinking the same thing about you," she said twisting around and punching his jaw. "obviously she expected you to fail."

The mage growled in irritation before she managed to hit him with a hidden knife, eyes widening he stumbled back, gazing at the knife embedded in his upper arm. "Perhaps we underestimated you, It will not happen again." He ground out, before vanishing with a flash of smoke.

Adalia turned around, Arthur was dealing with the last man when she finished with the mage. She walked over to calm the horses.

Arthur was a little shocked at the words he heard coming out of Adalia's mouth, "I'm guessing that you learned your vocabulary from the knights, not your mother." He observed leaning against his horse.

She turned and smirked, "you'd be surprised. Mama can be frightening when she's angry!" Arthur raised an eyebrow. "you forget, I married her, she's one terrifying woman."

Adalia grinned, "one time, Gwaine and I were pranking each other and both pranks backfired...Mama was in the way." Arthur laughed,

"why do you prank Gwaine?" "mostly because he's always been the big-brother figure...meaning I would wake up with frogs in my bed, and syrup in my shoes." Arthur laughed, "I can see Gwaine doing that."

* * *

Morgana's POV

"What do you mean 'she had someone with her?!' my spy said she left Camelot alone!" I'm furious! Kennan was supposed to dispose of my niece instead she's still alive and plotting. "I thought you said it would be no problem taking care of her!" The mage who had been sent to kill Adalia cringed.

"Lady the child is powerful, even without her magic! I could barely injure her, let alone kill her! And her companion is skilled in sword play, He took out all five men you gave me with almost no trouble."

"well, as it seems you cannot even dispose of a child! Elutha perhaps I'd better show you what happens when people fail me." Morgana clapped her hands.

"Kennan! show Elutha how I treat failures. And bring me the queen." Kennan nodded, and taking the shaking mage with him left the throne room. several moments later Gwen entered the room. "hello, sister. listen with me." Morgana listened as the screaming started. "I will destroy your world Guinevere. And then listen to your screams as I raze Camelot to the ground.

* * *

**Wow! Morgana's a piece of work right! don't worry Gwen Arthur will save you.**

**Thanks to my awesome readers for sticking with me, I love you all. Please continue to read and review, **

**the next chapter will contain lots of father/daughter bonding, and Aithusa, and maybe even Gwen. **

**Reviews will make me work faster...hint hint hint. **

**'****Tina **


	9. Thoughts of a family

**Alright, so I was going to add Aithusa but after reading over this I'm going to add her next chapter instead. **

**I know that we need Arthur's thoughts on this whole mess so I"m adding more of his POV. This is for all you Arwen lovers out there. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 9

Arthur's POV

Arthur watched his daughter sleep. She looked so much like her Mother that it hurt to look at her, He had offered to take the first watch when she'd tried to use he magic and nearly fallen over...it seemed that the bracelet had 'shorted out' her power. Which was not only annoying but also worrying for all concerned.

Few things made Arthur want to cry, but watching hiss daughter and knowing he'd missed half her life was so disappointing. Having spent a couple days with her he realized how much trouble Gwen had to have gone through to raise her...especially if she was anything like him.

He could see bits of Gwen in her, like the way she wore her hair, pulled back and out of the way...He'd seen Gwen wrestle with her hair to get it out of the way. And Adalia had done the same thing after the fight, It made his heart hurt the way she reminded him of Guinevere.

As his thoughts turned to his wife he sighed, If he had only been here instead of dead Gwen wouldn't be anywhere near Morgana, hid daughter would be comfortable around him, and Merlin wouldn't have been living by a lake for the past fourteen years.

Arthur hoped that Gwen was safe. If Morgana had hurt his wife, Arthur would hunt her to the ends of the earth. and he wouldn't rest until he had plunged Excalibur through her black heart.

His dark thoughts stopped abruptly when Adalia began to thrash and whimper. He turned in time to see her begin to scream, a heartrending pain-filled cry that he had only ever heard once before...when Morgana held Gwen in a tower and showed his wife her worst nightmares.

Arthur, like any father would do, ran to his daughter and held her. She sat up swiftly. "I apologize, I normally place silencing charms around my room." He shook his head, "Your mother used to have nightmares, I used to wake up and just talk to her after one of them."

Adalia sighed, then realized he was still holding her and stood. Well I'm awake now so you might as well get some sleep. she turned and walked over to her horse. He called after her, "who is Kennan?" she froze and turned, "someone I trusted." she said, her voice cold as ice.

He let her be, knowing that if he pushed her she would just clam up tighter.

"Oh, Gwen I wish you were here." he thought to himself, several feelings washed over him, Pain, Loneliness, Love, and then Rage at Morgana.

* * *

Gwen's POV

Somewhere deep underground Gwen was sleeping, she woke up suddenly to the words, _"I wish you were here Gwen." _

She didn't know what had happened, maybe the Vail between life and death had thinned allowing Arthur to visit her from beyond. Then the emotions hit and she gasped. Pain, Loneliness, Love, and then Rage. Not knowing what to think she sighed and lay back down.

"Arthur if you are here, watch over your daughter. She will need you in the coming storm."

* * *

Adalia's POV

Not many things shook her, and she never cried, but her father's question had shocked her, pulling up memories she'd tried to forget.

_Kennan, pulling her close, saying he loved her, finding him in Trinity's embrace the two locking lips like they were each-others source of air. _

_Her mother, bleeding heavily when the vase she'd thrown hit her head and shattered. Kennan holding a knife, threatening Beth and Catie! his betrayal sharp and cruel. knowing she wouldn't tell the knights what had really happened. _

Adalia truly had loved him, his lies piling up around her. She had never told anyone what he had done, they all thought he'd done something trifling and insulting...But not something as weighty as he had actually done.

She should probably told Arthur the truth, but his mention of Kennan had put her off. She knew she would never be the heroic ruler he had been in all the stories. though most times the stories were exaggerated by Gwaine and the others. But she had always feared ruling.

Hopefully they would reach Aithusa by tomorrow. Adalia was not keen on the idea of spending days with her father, besides the sooner she got rid of the Bracelet the better.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to update. my computer deleted the first draft of this chapter just as I was about to update it.  
**

**I really hope you like this and Review. **

**Christina **


	10. Ever Mother's pray!

**WOW! I'm actually updating sooner than I thought I would, But Adalia spoke to me and I had to get this thought into the story.  
**

**I don't own Merlin or Gwen's song. **

**By the way, I haven't been able to review but I'm reading through the stories you all wrote...so far I love them guys. keep up the good work! **

* * *

Chapter 10

Arthur's POV

when he woke the first thing he saw was the sword. (the second was a note) Sometime in the night Adalia had left Excalibur by his bedroll. He had seen the way she held the sword, for her to give it to him was a sign she trusted him more than he'd thought.

A quick glance around the camp showed the girl was not around. He sighed, at least she'd left a note. He picked it up and began to read.

_I went to make sure Aithusa will be alright with you coming to her lair, _

_your father did try to kill her after all._

_ I'll be back before midday and I'm perfectly safe with Aithusa. _

_Adalia. _

Arthur sheathed Excalibur and glanced at the sun, he must have slept longer then he intended because it was almost noon.

He could already see his daughter coming down the mountain's face. it seemed she was being followed by five tiny bird looking creatures. He began to pack up the camp, he would follow his daughter anywhere. No matter where she went but he hoped she was right in trusting a dragon, no matter what people thought he would always feel apprehension regarding creatures that could eat him in one bite.

* * *

Adalia's POV

Adalia felt anxiety

at the thought of letting her father meet Aithusa's brood three females and two males the girls: Gretiem, Kalinth, and Soreth. And the boys: Camroth, and Jielarth.

They were all rather boisterous, especially the boys. And she was worried that they'd do something to agitate her father. But so far they were being perfectly behaved, which only made her more suspicious.

Camroth was the one with most magic power this early on. But just because he was powerful didn't mean the others weren't, they could all speak to Adalia's mind and they all made their opinions clear on who was smartest...as none of them agreed it got a little loud inside her head.

"would you guy's promise to behave?" _'Course 'Dalia. Yeah, anything for you 'Dal._**Well maybe, _wadda you mean maybe! ye_**_**s! **_**Sure Adalia. **

Oh well, they all promised to sorta' behave. And with Dragonets that was as good as she was gunna get.

* * *

Gwen's POV

Sitting with Morgana was not something on Gwen's list of top favorite evenings...granted most of which were the ones spent with Arthur and Adalia...but still!

She sighed, Morgana was ranting about how her idiot men had failed to kill Adalia. And how Aithusa wasn't answering her calls. Gwen nearly smirked, she managed to control her laughter long enough from Morgana to threaten Addie. Then she became deadly serious.

As the guard escorted her back to her cell she began to think of a song she'd always sung to her daughter when Adalia was having nightmares.

_I pray you will be my eyes,_

_ And watch her where she goes._

_ And help her to be wise, _

_And help me to let go._

_Ever Mother's pray,_

_ Every child knows._

_Lead her to a place! _

_Guide her with your grace! _

_To a place she'll be safe. _

Adalia had always loved that song. But now she was begging Arthur to watch over his daughter. Gwen hoped she would stay safe.

* * *

**The song was from Quest for Camelot...fitting right! **

**anyway it doesn't have to religious, **

**but that's the way I see it.**

**please review! **

**Tina **


	11. Revelations

**I know it's been forever so I'm updating. Here you guys go. Little daddy/daughter bonding. Italics are the dragon **

* * *

Chapter 11

Adalia's POV

She felt calm...a wave of calm pass over her. She continued on down the hill toward her father. "Father, these are the Dragon hatchlings. Soreth, Kalinth, Gretiem, Camroth, Jielarth," She said indicating each hatchling. "This is Arthur Pendragon...My Father." Each of the dragons bowed to him regally. Arthur looked at her in surprise, this was the first time she had called him her father without getting a look like she was drinking curdled milk.

She smiled at him and motioned towards her dragons, "they wanted to talk to you" she turned and walked a little ways up the mountain.

* * *

Arthur's POV

_She is happier than you think Arthur Pendragon." _He glanced at the dragons _"what do you mean?" __ "Her pain is not something many notice, but Adalia is attuned to us and so her feelings are plain when we are near. She misses her mother. and she is frightened of her feelings for you. But she is happy to meet the man she calls father. we do not think she has ever been so conflicted about one person. _

_How can she be afraid of me?"_ _She knows the pain of betrayal. Her love is not easily won, but her loyalty is unbreakable. Like her Mother._ Arthur sighed.

_Give her time Arthur, her fear is that if she gives her heart away again she will lose it for good. what do you mean again?  One loved to her betrayed her to Morgana, Is it a wonder she is cautious? We are afraid that if she gives you her love when you leave it will break her for good. I'm not leaving.  _

The dragons looked at each other. _You and Morgana are connected by blood and hate, _They explained _Her body dispersed but because you did not give the final blow, her soul was only separated into mist. You were dead. But she returned to her full strength so that Albion's need brought you back, meaning that when she truly dies you will return to the land of the dead._

Arthur's face showed his horror and sadness.

* * *

Adalia's POV

Aithusa was always a little overprotective, so hearing that Kennan had given a magician the only bracelet that could hinder my powers angered her...I had to talk her out of going to find Him just to make 'Fried Jackass ala Dragon' (her words) It seems my sense of humor is rubbing off on my white dragon mother.

I had barely managed to talk her out of it (and get her to get the bracelet off) when Father came into the cave looking as though he'd seen a ghost. **_Whats with him?_ **I asked the hatchlings "_We told him of you__r hatred of Kennan and the reason why.' **WHAT! **It was clear to us that he needed to know and that you would not tell him."_

I snorted, "typical dragons." I growled, Father turned and raised an eyebrow at me, "just normal cryptic annoying." I muttered, and he laughed. "Yeah I got that too...do they always do that?" I laughed. "as long as I remember. So 'Thusa wanna help?"

I asked turning to the dragon. she looked at me with the face unreadable...I think she's secretly laughing at me when she does this face...but Merlin forbid she show she's amused.

"you are not a child Adalia, why do you insist on using that voice when asking me something?" I giggle, "'cause it's the baby voice you can't say no to." Father snickers and I look over to him, "you would not believe how many people are susceptible to that voice." I smirk at him and he laughs, "why do I get the feeling you use that voice alot?" I laugh. "'cause I do?"

It's getting easier to talk to him like I would anyone else. Aithusa nudges my arm with her snout, "in answer to your question little one. Yes I will help you." I squeal excitedly...

* * *

Guinevere's POV

I have come to a conclusion in my study of Morgana. She is hopelessly and irrevocably Nuts! Not just a little wacky, no she's just nuts. _I must be really bored...and sounding like Merlin! SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE! _

OK yes I'm freaking out, who wouldn't? but then again maybe I'm not bored, maybe Morgana has infected me with her insaneness! _Oh good lord I'm doing it again!_

I'm hoping my daughter will show her Pendragon blood and come up with a reckless scheme to get me out of here...like her father would have. My heart shatters a little more each time I compare my daughter to Arthur. She reminds me of him so much, sometimes I see her and expect him to be just around the corner.

His death was unreal for me, when Merlin came back with the news I curled up and wept for days. I neglected myself to the point the knights had to step in. They made me see Gaius and he announced soon after that I was pregnant. I began to take better care of myself and resolved I would never show my child how much I miss my Arthur. Adalia has never known that every night I dream of Arthur and wake in tears. Only to cry myself back to sleep.

I taste salt and I realize I have been crying. I miss him so much!

* * *

***sobs* I was crying as I wrote Gwen's part *looks up to see angry faces* I know killing Arthur off again is cruel but *ducks rotten fruit* I have a reason! Bear with me people!  
**

**Oh, and I don't own Merlin, if I did this story would be season 6 **

**Christina. **


	12. Getting to know you

**Ducks more rotten fruit* I know! I'm late in updating...oh and there's a good chance Arthur might die. But I have a plan! Anyway, please continue reviewing and enjoy the chapter. Oh and I mentioned Freya in the beginning so I plan on following through with that. And here is some Merlin POV for you. **

* * *

Chapter 12

Merlin's POV

It had shocked Merlin when his friend woke up, He had been even more shocked to hear Freya's name from Arthur's lips. In fact the only thing that didn't shock him was Morgana's return. That woman had an uncanny ability for returning.

Little 'Dalia had surprised him, she wasn't exactly trusting, and yet she had chosen to take Arthur with her to the mountain. The reason Merlin hadn't gone with them was because Gaius had insisted that the princess needed time to get to know her father.

Merlin had reluctantly agreed to stay behind and help entertain the two little girls (Beth and Catie) which had proved to be more difficult then he had anticipated, both girls were energetic and excited. Luckily Gwaine and Leon were both very good at distracting.

Even if Gwaine's method of distraction meant the whole castle getting pranked...and a twenty pound Dog running through the castle. (Merlin was still confused about that one) All in all it was probably better to keep the girls with him.

Merlin did make a promise to himself though. If he survived this battle he would find Freya no matter what happened.

* * *

Adalia's POV

No matter what the Dragons said Adalia knew something was wrong. As they rode home Her father kept looking at her with this guilty, sad look. And to tell the truth it frightened her slightly. She wondered exactly what her Dragonets had told him. Almost nothing surprised her anymore, those dragons would tell anyone anything if they thought it would help.

She decided to ask a question, "Have you ever actually met a dragon before? And fighting one doesn't count." He thought for a moment. "Now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever had a civil conversation with a dragon, no." She nodded, "I didn't think so. Uncle Merlin talks all the time about Kilgarrah and Aithusa, but he never mentioned you meeting them."

He nodded before asking, "Have you always called Merlin 'Uncle'." She nodded, "when I was little Mamma said he was like a brother to you, I had thought that if I called Mamma's brother uncle I should call Merlin uncle too. Although as a child Unca was the way I said it."

* * *

Arthur's POV

He enjoyed learning about his daughter. Since he would have so little time with her getting to know her was important to him. He approved of her calling Merlin 'uncle' It did describe his friendship with the Warlock. Guinevere had seen it immediately for what it was...A brotherhood.

The news that he would die was upsetting. but as long as he took Morgana with him and kept Adalia safe he would die happily, funny that he had only known her for a short time and yet still he would die for his daughter.

* * *

**I'm feeling guilty now. My Twin just read the chapter and started yelling at me for killing Arthur. LOL!  
**

**On that note go check out my sister's page, Lizzie Salvatore. She has some good stories. **

**Please Review! and stay tuned for the next chapter. **

**Christina. **


	13. Thoughts

**Alright guys. See when you review I get my butt in gear and update. **

**It Also helps to have a twin who yells at you to "Hurry up and update because I love Arthur and I will make sure your life is miserable if you don't end this story well." And can actually carry out her threats because she lives with you. (I've been dodging stuff since I posted the last chapter!) Needless to say I'm working on it. **

* * *

Chapter 13

Adalia's POV

I hope to return home tomorrow evening. But for now I plan to revel in the fact that I have my father to myself until tomorrow. And I will make the most of this. But for right now I am worried, my mind is on Mamma. When I was a child she used to tell me of my aunt Morgana, she said that they had been great friends once. Momma still missed Morgana sometimes, that was why she had been very careful to make sure I knew how to control my magic.

I wonder what the witch can be doing to my mother. Having once been her friend she knows what Mamma fears. I worry that when we do save my mother it will be to late. I have heard many tales from different sources about my aunt's cruelty and abuse of magic.

Mamma lived in fear of me becoming like my aunt. Which although I understood had always hurt me. my Mother used to tell me that although it is more powerful than most, Magic is still a tool that you can misuse. I have always taken great care not to harm people with my magic...and although it has happened rarely I almost always manage to fix my mistakes.

I can feel my father glancing at me now and again. He can already sense my turmoil, which almost worries me. If he is attaching himself to me so easily how will I be able to hold myself back from letting him into my heart.

* * *

Arthur's POV

As he watched his daughter out of the corner of his eye he wondered one thing. What had happened to make her so wary of new people? the dragons had hinted at something when they were talking to him, but they hadn't really elaborated. And so here he was, hoping his daughter would come to trust him before they killed Morgana and he died with her.

He had almost resigned himself to dying again...after all, death hadn't been so bad the first time. The only things he regretted were that he wouldn't have much time to get to know Adalia, and the lack of time he could spend with Gwen.

Gwen. Every moment he spent with his daughter he would see little bits of his beloved wife. It was hard to realize that he had missed so much of his baby's life. First words, first steps, seeing Gwen with child, Every little moment of his daughter's life...Except birth. Birth he could do without.

He had missed all this because of Morgana's twisted sense of vengeance. Because killing him because their father had wronged them made oh so much sense. (And why did she think she would be queen anyway? He was still older than her...and she was illegitimate!)

Arthur sighed. When the time came could he really kill Morgana? His sister, the girl he grew up with? not to mention kill himself by killing Morgana. He puzzled over that question for a moment and concluded that to protect Gwen and Adalia, he would die a thousand times over, and kill anyone who threatened them no matter who it was.

* * *

Gwen's POV

Again Morgana is insane! wen sighed, Her former best friend had not hurt her, it was extremely boring listening to Morgana rant. So whenever Morgana went off on a rant Gwen blocked her out. Morgana finally realized it was futile to try and get Gwen to join her (probably because of the whole "to become queen I will kill your daughter" thing.

when Gwen returned to her cell she began thinking about Morgana's pain. She understood her sister-in-law to a certain extent. But she wondered whether it was something Uther had done to Morgana to make her so cold where once she had been sweet and loving. Or whether her magic had truly driven her insane. Although it could always have been Morgause's influence.

She still marveled that someone could change so drastically within such a short period of time. And right before she went to sleep she prayed that Adalia never grew to be like her aunt.

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! My mother has decided I spend too much time on the computer, And I had a bad case of writers block, and...OK I admit it, I'm totally a Whovian and that distracted me. :(**

**Anyway. I Promise on LOKI god of mischief trickery and lies (and HOTNESS!) that I will try to update faster. **

**Love you all, Review Please! **

**Tina.  
**


	14. Return

**I'm going to grovel before I begin. I'm so sorry everyone! I forgot about this story for a little while, My computer erased all my files, than I had writers block! plus I started taking Cello lessons! I feel really bad about it and hate myself almost as much as you guys hate me. **

**Groveling done. On with the Story!**

* * *

Camelot's Destiny

Arthur's POV

When they returned to the castle it was crowded with Druids and other magic users ready to fight for their Princess.

Arthur couldn't help but imagine his father's reaction to all the sorcery within Camelot. He could tell Adalia was just glad to be home, the child in her wanted her Mother, the strategist in her knew they must wait for the right moment to strike. After all, Morgana wouldn't expect a dead man to walk into her fortress and claim his wife.

they entered the castle.

* * *

Adalia's POV

The Princess was lost in her thoughts when she was drenched from above with freezing water. She screamed in surprise as she stopped short in the doorway. She heard laughing and hissed.

"Gwaine!" two little girls ran in giggling, "You totally deserved it 'Dalia!" Catie said "you forgot to say goodbye!" Beth remarked seriously, Adalia smiled sweetly at them, "Well I promise that when this is over I'll play a game of siege with you, will that earn your forgiveness," when both little girls nodded she smiled evilly.

"Now who all helped you two set up this prank?" The girls ratted Leon and Gwaine as their helpers and Adalia grinned "of course they did. Well I need to go change and plan my retaliation. Could you two keep my father company? his name is Arthur." Both girls nodded enthusiastically and Adalia gave them each a big hug, then she smiled at her father. "I'll be right back," she promised, she waved as she ran off to change, already planning her revenge prank

* * *

Arthur's POV

Not many things frightened the Once and Future king. Being left alone with two little girls was something that frightened him very much. So he started off with a safe question.

"What is siege?" he asked, The older girl grinned. "It's a really fun training game that the knights came up with when 'Dalia was little. We set up a pretend castle and 'Dalia makes us each queens and we both have flags. then one of us has to invade the castle and steal the castle queens flag from them, whoever gets the other one's flag first wins! And we get to order everyone around!"

Arthur laughed, "how old are you two?" the older one told him, "I'm Catie and I''m eight, Beth is six" Arthur nodded "good to know, so have you two big girls learned to raid the kitchen for cookies yet?" both girls shook their heads and he pretended to be scandalized. "Well you both like cookies right?" they looked up at him with a look that could only say one thing, 'DUH!' He laughed again and gestured them forward. "Lets go get some cookies."

* * *

The Knights POV

Later on that day the knights walked into the council room, only to stop short at the sight before them. Arthur, Beth, and Catie, were all sitting on the round table eating stolen cookies and chatting like old friends. Adalia had joined them after the cookie raid and was watching them play a murderous game of Go Fish. The two little girls were extremely hyper, and beating the great King of Camelot.

Elyan leaned over to Gwaine smirking, "It's a good thing Addie's all grown up, we never would have survived her terrible twos phase with Arthur spoiling her at every turn."

At that moment Gwaine's perfect hair turned green and Leon was drenched in ice water. Percival laughed and remarked to no one in particular, "Sometimes I wonder how we survived at all...or if she did grow up." (The grin she gave him was extremely scary.)

"Just so you all know, when we rescue Mother I declare war on Leon and Gwaine...and anyone who sides with them. " Everyone stepped away from the two unlucky knights.

* * *

Gwen's POV (sort of)

Nothing in the cell had changed, and yet...something was different, she felt safer. Like she was wrapped in the arms of a loved one. Her hand moved unconsciously to the wedding ring that she had never removed from her finger, She was safe.

* * *

Lily (the spirit of Camelot) POV

She finished weaving her protection spell around the queen. Everything was going according to plan. Adalia had met her father, Guinevere would be rescued soon, Morgana would be stopped, and Merlin would finally have peach with his beloved.

She shivered as the tingle of a summons went through her. The Triple goddess would destroy her plans if she didn't tread carefully. Lily sighed, meddling in Fate's domain often had repercussions, even for a protection spirit.

"What is the meaning of this outrage! Not only have you returned Arthur Pendragon to life before his time, you have also prevented the death of the Queen Guinevere several times thus far,And now you have placed a protection spell on her. One Morgana cannot break! Explain why you've meddled in something doomed to happen!"

Lily bowed, "Camelot needed Arthur, Adalia was not ready to govern. As for Guinevere, it is not her fate to die at the had of Morgana Pendragon." she straightened before continuing. "I often think that Fate is to cruel. Arthur missed the birth of his only daughter, and Guinevere ruled alone because someone she trusted killed the only man she ever loved. Truly my lady your sister has a strange sense of Destiny." the goddess began to protest, but Lily stopped her.

"I will continue to protect the people of Camelot, as I was charged to do in this very room thousands of years ago. No matter what changes to the future I make. Fate shall no longer terrorize my precious children."

The Triple goddess hissed in anger. " The Destiny of Camelot will not be denied by the Fates our sisters. You are delaying the inevitable with your meddling ways. Guinevere will die, the Princess will become a worse Monster than her aunt before her and Arthur will return when Camelot needs him most...to destroy his daughter. This has been written, This will be done. However, if you wish to meddle in Fates domain. We wish you luck." with that bit of approval the Triple goddess disappeared.

* * *

**The story is coming to its end. but don't you all love my plot twists? **

**I don't own Go fish or Merlin. :( **

**Anyway, I know you all probably hate me, but reviews are welcome...just no flames. **

**Although, Haters gonna hate. **

**Christina Salvatore. **


	15. Camelot's Spirit

**Yes I am updating! I figure I owe you all another chapter for making you wait so long, And Larasmith...wait and all will be revealed (mostly because I might end up telling the whole plot if I answer your questions).**

**This next chapter will be kinda short, but I hope you like it anyway. **

* * *

_Flashback _

_Once she was known as a great woman, Princess Lilian. The only beloved daughter of a king that ruled Camelot when the kingdom still had magic to breath life into her lands, and yet as much as the king loved his daughter he also feared for her...for her mother was a Fey woman who had given her soul and almost killed their child for power. Morgan le Fey a name long cursed before it was forgotten to the dark void of time. _

_With the blackest of magics She ensured that she would bear a child, using Blood Magic...Filled with sacrifices and poisons, rituals and dragon fire, She conceived a princess. The king, realizing that the woman he had loved was lost; gathered A Priestess, A Warlock, A Dragon, and a Warrior, to work together to bind Morgan in an enchanted sleep, and lock her away. So that her daughter would be safe from her evil whispers. But the king forever feared that the magic in his fallen queen's blood had passed onto his precious daughter. _

_Yet even in sleep Morgan found ways to whisper poisonous thoughts to Lilian, because of her power as a seer. For years the Princess resisted her mother's invading mind growing evermore tired in her efforts to shield herself, and yet her strength gave out. Her father gave her in marriage on her sixteenth birthday. crowning her husband king. But what he did to protect her from the stress of ruling by herself, the Princess saw as a gesture of distrust because of her Fey roots. That night her shields slipped for the briefest of moments...and Morgan gained entrance into the mind of her daughter. _

_ The princess grew more and more ice cold as the months flew by. Her people noticed her anger, The fey began to worry, and her mother continued to pour black magic into her daughter. Than the old king died. It was as if something snapped in her heart. Her husband followed her father to the grave soon after, poisoned in front of all the court. Her edicts grew ever crueler, and her kingdom began to whither. As all the while Morgan grew in strength. _

_But before Morgan le Fey could fully waken, the same four who had bound her gathered again: The High Priestess, The Lord Warlock, The White Dragon, and The Kingly Warrior. _

_Lilian they sentenced to forever protect Camelot, in life and in death all of the royal bloodline she would love as her own children but she could not interfere unless she was called upon by a member of the royal family to help. As for Morgan, they could not kill one of the Fey. So they used the last of their magic to bind her more fully in sleep. _

_Until a young Seer with no magical shields and royal blood was born. And Morgan le Fey was awakened. _

* * *

Lily's POV

No matter what approval I get from the triple goddess I still have to give most of my limited protection magic to keep Queen Guinevere alive. The goddess will not risk angering The Fates, and The Fates would love nothing more than to tear up the careful plans that were put in motion the day the goddess made sure The Queen would conceive a child one the Fates tried to circumvent when they killed Arthur.

It reminds me of when I was Human, Politics galore and lies that created webs that even I had trouble untangling. Yet it seems that no matter what I seem to always be the one to defy to destroy, and finally to protect.

* * *

**And on that note I will leave to go practice Cello. I hope you enjoyed, please review, and Please remember... ****Reviews will feed the monster, Flames will feed the monster...so either way you're feeding the monster.**

**Love you all. **

**Christina Salvatore.**


End file.
